With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices have drawn an extensive attention. A speaker device, which is a main sound unit of a portable electronic terminal, directly affects the user experience on the portable electronic device.
The speaker device in prior art comprises a vibration system, a magnetic circuit system and an auxiliary system. The auxiliary system accommodates and fixes the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system. The vibration system comprises a voice coil, a diaphragm and a center suspension. The central position of the center suspension is provided with a reinforcing part. The magnetic circuit system comprises a magnet and a magnetically conductive component. The magnetic circuit system is provided with a magnetic gap, and the voice coil is provided in the magnetic gap. The voice coil is applied with Lorentz force due to varied current of the conductive voice coil in the magnetic field and then vibrate, such that the diaphragm is drove to vibrate so as to emit a sound. In the speaker device of such structure, the frequency-response curve in high frequency thereof will rapidly descend in several dozens of KHz, which results in cutoff frequency in high frequency, and thus can not produce sound waves with a higher frequency and a better acoustic quality. Due to the limitations on materials and processes of traditional speaker devices, the cutoff frequency in high frequency thereof is difficult to be improved, and thus the medium and high frequency effect of the speaker device is also difficult to be significantly improved.
As portable electronic devices are becoming thinner and thinner, the integrated design of their internal electronic components becomes a design trend, and thus traditional speaker devices with single function cannot meet the requirements on novel portable electronic devices any longer.
Accordingly, it is necessary to propose an improved speaker device to overcome the drawbacks of the speaker device in prior art.